A Soldier and A Friendship
by blazinggirl
Summary: Sakura travels to America and soon returns to China to be with Li. what type of troubles will these two face? and what does the army have to do with Li and Sakura's life?
1. Starting out

His eyes unreadable filled with coldness and darkness. They had no soul and no heart. Why is he this war? Why must he always turn his back on me? I hope when I return, that I may change all of it. To fill his eyes with hope, love, lust, truth, and Pride for who he is. I vow on my dead mother's grave. That I Kira Reed shall make Karoo Misaki believe that you can trust and love people without them hurting you!

* * *

It's been years since I've moved to America. It's absolutely amazing here: my friends are great, we go to parties, we go to movies, and we've been through a lot together. Even though I love living here, I just can't help the urge to go back to China. I still remember that day out in the Reed Garden, where I saw Karoo for my last time. God I miss him! I remember my vow I made to myself, but to this day it still has mot come true. That life filled me with hopes and dreams...but...this life also fits. What am I supposed to do? I was given two choices: one, I could stay here and live with my aunt and uncle who despise me, but I will be with my friends. Two I would go back to China and take on my duties as leader of the Reed clan. If I choose the first one I wold be able to see my friends, but live with my unbearable aunt and uncle. If I choose the second one I would make my family proud, I would return to Karoo, but also I would be leaving my life and friends in America. I am to tell my parents my decision by the end of the week.  


* * *

My aunt and uncle too me to the airport two weeks later. As they dropped me off I heard them off in the distance-shouting HOORAY! I just shook my head and walked onto the plane. As we flew off, I couldn't wait till we landed in China. The nerves that were building in my stomach and they did not allow me to fall asleep. Finally hours later, we reached China. I stood around looking for someone I knew, but there was no one. My eyes keep searching the crowds till they reached those same unreadable eyes from long time ago. It was truly Karoo. His eyes were still cold and dark, but I still wanted to change that. A smile start to play with my lips and soon enough the tips turned into the biggest smile I've ever smiled. I ran full speed toward him, not wanting to stop till I was in his arms. Finally I reached my destination, his arms twisted around me. He lifted me into his arms then brought me down. He then kept his arms wound around me, not wanting to let go ever again. But how I have missed him, I couldn't wait till I could tell him about my adventures. Not a word was spoken as we walked to the limo in each other's arms. I looked up and to my surprise I found a smile upon his face.

* * *

We made our way back to my father's mansion. I don't know why he bought this giant place. He barely used half of it. I think he may have bought it for the artwork on the building. There were dragons, snakes, and monsters that used to roam the feudal times carved into the sides of my father's mansion. As you walked into the main parlor, you see pictures of my mother and father. One of me riding my favorite horse Marqes. Even one of a samurai, holding a blazing sword with, the Reed emblem on it. Our family goes back far with large lines of samurai and great horse trainers. That's where I come in, I've always had a knack for horses.

* * *

Days turned over like years and Kira became known to everyone and anyone. Today though was her free day, she took off into a run to the Misaki mansion.  
"Hello Miss Kira, Karoo will be right with you. Please come and wait in the parlor." Sinko the butler mentioned as he led me to the parlor. This man is only 50 years old and walks like a 95-year-old.  
The Misaki residence was filled with color and life. Karoo had three sisters with one being older than him, the other two younger than him, and a bother that was the youngest of the five. His brother was so cool; I loved him as much as though he was my own brother. Tye was 10 years old and loves any sport. He's so different from Karoo. You would almost think that they were not related. His eldest sister Maria, was quite a trophy, as the men of the town would say. But she was already married to a wonderful man. She was expecting also, the baby is due in April. Karoo's other two sisters annoy me to the bone. They love to shop and love to talk about boys, and LOVE to talk about how ugly any other girl was. Karoo is very much like his father. Both very quiet, and very mysterious. His mother is beautiful beyond any words that could describe her. Her daughters are very much like her, pretty, preppy, and full of life. I love their parlor: green, blue, red, and black with cherry blossoms as a centerpiece on their table. Their fireplace brings back memories of parties and family gatherings. Each painting on the walls tells a different story. If you had to describe this house in one word if would be "Life".  
"Kira are you ready to go?" a deep masculine voice came for the doorway.  
"Yes, Now come on we're going to be late!" Kira said a s she jumped after Karoo and bonded off to the door.  
"Wait, late for what? Kira what are we doing?"  
"You'll see Karoo, just wait and step dragging your feet!" Kira shouted as she dragged Karoo outside.

* * *

Kira has always made me smile. I wish I was like her having no worries in the world. I remember the day she brought me to the Cherry Tree Orchard. She was seven and at the time and I was eight. Sometimes I go back and remember the first time I kissed her. She was already flushed from running in-between the trees under the falling cherry blossoms. As I finished she became even more flustered. She must have turned five different shades of pink. I thought I would regret it but I didn't. I just carried on as though it never happened. My father was a samurai and since I can't become one now, he wants me to become a soldier. I don't want to leave Kira after she just got back. We're having too much fun.  
"Karoo, Hello? Are you in there? We're here." Kira said inches away from Karoo's face.  
How badly Karoo wanted to relive the kiss from twelve years ago. But he didn't want to ruin the moment.  
"Yes, Kira why are we at my father's temple?"  
"Well Karoo, your father is going to teach me some martial arts. Then afterwards we're going to the Falling Sun Fest!" Kira announced clapping her hands together.  
The Falling Sun Fest, that means today exactly twelve years ago was the day Kira left me For America. That also means we start school tomorrow. Kira was always a fast learner, she's great at anything she does, and she amazes all of us.

* * *

The next morning, my alarm clock read 5:45. I had to get ready for school and go get Karoo. Just like old times, let's just hope he finally learned how to get up on time. By time I left it was 6:45, so I ran to Karoo's house.  
"KAROO GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!" I yelled jumping up and down on Karoo's bed, "WAKE UP NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US LATE!"  
'This girl is truly one of a kind' he thought as he watcher her jump and down on his bed trying to wake him up. Finally he decided to get up.  
"About time, you got up, be down in ten. Breakfast will be ready by then." I stated as I walked out his room, "he really needs to learn how to get up on time."  
Kira always made me breakfast. Her one friend tried making breakfast for both of us and almost burned down the whole house. They called her "Tree." I don't know why, and I was never told. Maybe I don't' want to know.

* * *

I walked into school seeing all the guys sitting around waiting for me to sit down. I wonder how everyone is going to react towards Kira? I mean she's changed a lot since she lived in America. She's more out going and personal. I mean if someone is talking shit behind her back, she will most likely turn around and beat the crap out of him or her. As I made my way up to the boys, they bombarded me with questions about Kira.  
"Hey man, who is she? She's the finest thing that's walked into this school in years!" launched a very tall, brown hair, green-eyed boy.  
"Dude John's right AND how the hell were you able to start talking to her. I heard from Seshy's girlfriend who heard from her cousin, who heard from her boyfriends' friend that she didn't even talk to Mike. I mean Mike's considered that hottest guy on campus." Said a short kid with blue eyes and black hair.  
"Look guys, I've known her for awhile... actually since we were babies. You'll find out everything else about her when she come to class," I said already annoyed by the guys asking so many questions," and Tyler do you ever shut up? I swear you must have been a girl in a past life or something."  
"I think so too, ... Hey PEOPLE SHUT UP! The teachers trying to talk!" Tyler shouted.  
"Thank you, Mr. Mizu, now as I was saying. Today we have a new student. Everyone give a nice Sijoku High School welcome to Kira Reed," announced Mrs. Shen in her same old monotone voice. "Please come up front and tell us anything you want to tell us about yourself."  
"Hi, I come from America. I love all sport and ...um... I used to live here, but I left when I was seven."  
After I introduced myself, Mrs. Shen had me sit by some slutty looking girls; she put me no where near Karoo. Thank god they didn't bother to talk to me...... till the subject of Karoo and his friends came up.  
"Oh my god! Karoo is so hot today and so are his friends. They really know how to make a girls hear melt," one of the girls said.  
"Yeah I know, but OMG did you see who he walk talking to this morning?" one of the other girls asked then lowered her voice to a whisper. "The one next one to gabby, was the one walking with him this morning, and I've seen them around town together too."  
"Maria, your kidding right now way in hell is she going to take my man. I mean look at her she's so sluttly looking, the little whore who does she think she is!"  
As you know in America, if I heard someone talking crap about me. I'd get up and smack the crap out of them, but I decided just to yell at them!  
"If you don't mind I'm sitting RIGHT HERE." I said standing up, pushing my chair back, "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I AM NOT A WHORE YOU SLUT AND KAROO IS AND NEVERR WIL BE YOUR MAN!"  
"Who they hell do you think you are talking to ME LIKE THAT," shouted Gabby. By then Mrs. Shen joined in.  
"Excuse me young ladies I would like the both of you to walk yourselves down to the principles office right now!" she stated.  
"But Mrs. Shen, Kira started it, I didn't..."  
"Yeah right SLUT, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CALLED ME A WHORE AND SAID THAT I LOOKED SLUTTY, SO HERE'S A LITTLE PRESENT FOR YOU!" I yelled as I leaned over and punched her as hard as I could, sending her flying over some desks. By then the students were out of their seats and gathered around Gabby, Mrs. Shen, and me. By the end of the day I was soon to find myself in ISS AGAIN!  
  



	2. fight

Chapter 2 fights

While in America, almost every other day I was in ISS or in OSS. It was fun till the people started to call me aunt and uncle. They wouldn't leave it alone, so the more that pissed me off; the more I drank, partied, and got high!  
"Sakura what have I told you about fighting with the other kids. Now we've had this problem ever since we sent you to America. I am starting to see that it was a very bad idea!" See I get this speech from my dad almost every week so by this point all I hear is...  
"Blah Blah blah blah blah blah."  
Yup! That's about it. Now watch, he'll send me to my room to do my homework, ha if only I stayed in school long enough to get homework!  
  
"Now Sakura march yourself up those stairs and go straight to your room and do your homework."  
"Ok dad." Yeah, you see I did go to my room and yeah I did my so- called "homework", but soon after I left my room to go run in the park. See if my dad used a more powerful voice while yelling at me, maybe I would have listened. But nope, no such luck, so I put on my running shoes and my jogging outfit and ran to the park and back. Before I knew it, it was time for school.

* * *

For the first time Li actually meet me at the door. As we walked to school the subject of the fight came up. One thing I didn't want to talk about. "Hey, missed yeah after school, so how was ISS?"

"Oh it was great, I hung out with the stoners all day and got to clean the graffiti off the school walls. Today I get to hang out with them some more,"

"You're kidding right?" Li questioned. He didn't look too happy.

"No, I'm not kidding, They're pretty cool if you ask me."

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"No I don't Li! What exactly am I doing?" by now my voice was rising and I just hope he doesn't' say what I think he is going to say.

"You could ruin your REPUTATION!" Yeah he emphasized reputation. Guess what? I snapped!

"WHAT? SINCE WHEN DID YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT REPUTATIONS?"

"LOOK I HAVE GREAT FRIENDS RIGHT NOW SO I DON'T NEED YOU RUINING MY REPUTATION! I LIKE MY LIFE THE WAY IT IS NOW! AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO RUIN IT!" he yell with his eyes burning red.

"wh... what? Is that......" I stood their not knowing what to say, but then I turned my back to him and said the first words that came to my mind, "then I guess we don't have to be friends anymore. Now if you will excuse me, my ISS friends are waiting for me." I turned fast and practically ran to the school. Tears were burning my eyes, tempting to fall out and hit the ground like a waterfall hitting the rocks. I walked into the ISS room and walked up to the stoners...my.....new...friends.

* * *

It had been days since the fight between Li and me. Every time I saw him I cringed and walked in the opposite way. Li was wrong about the reputation thing. My reputation is the same even though I hang out with the stoners. While in America I had so many personalities: punk, prep, Goth, nerd, tomboy, ghetto, and lastly me! Here in China, you don't see many kids like that. But every once and awhile you'll find one that finally came out of their shell.

"Sakura, hello, Earth to Sakura... you in there?"

"..." "Sakura!"

"Huh, what? What is it tom?" Tom one of the many guys that like me. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You've been spacing since you walked up to us. What's up wid you?"

"Nothing much, Just got some things on my mind. So what time do we meet those guys?"

"Around 10 tonight, I'll pick you up at 9."

"Why 9?" my brain was stumped, but of course I've been brain dead this whole week. It's almost as if I'm becoming a ditz!

"Because, it's clear across town. Oh and make sure you wear that outfit, my sister bought you ok?"

"What! Why that outfit, it makes me look like a slut!" I whined stomping my foot on the ground and pouting.

"Wear it will you! I'll see you tonight. Now get to class!"

"Ok bye." Tom and me said our good byes and went on our separate ways. His was to detention and mine to class.

* * *

Stupid history class. I absolutely hate this class. That stupid bitch is in this class the one I punched out on my first day of school. But that's not the bad part. Ok, today our teacher is making us do a project with partners. This wouldn't be a bad thing if on only my partner weren't..... LI!

"How about we get together tonight?" Li asked obviously not liking the idea of us working together either.

"Can't," I said in a dull voice.

"Tomorrow after school?"

"Can't busy"

"Saturday?" "

Can't working"

"Morning or afternoon?"

"Afternoon"

"What about in the morning?"

"Can't training"

"Training what?"

"Horses"

'Ok...Sunday?"

"Can't out of town"

"Family trip?"

"Nope"

"By yourself?"

"Nope"  
  
"then who?"  
  
"The people who supposable ruined my reputation."

"The stoners?"

"DUH!"

"Fine. Monday?"

"Can't. Practice"

"Since when do you play sports"

"Since I learned to walk and you never asked"

"Whatever. Tuesday?"

"Can't party"

"What Party?"

"Dork, the business party our dads are having"

"Oh right, what bout Wednesday?"

"When?"

"After school?"

"Can't"

"What now more practice?"

"Yeah, how about around 5 o'clock after my practice?" '_How many more question could this kid ask?'_ Sakura thought.

"Works."

"Then I guess I'll see you then."

"How come you can't tonight?"

"Clubbing." '_Does this kid need to know my life story?'_ Sakura wondered as he proceeded with his questions.

"Oh, with who?"

"My new friends." I got up to leave, but his hand grabbed my wrist, slowly pulling me backwards.

"Now what do you want?" my anger was slowly rising.

"Um, my mom and sisters miss having you at the house and would like you to come to dinner one night," He said while looking down at his feet," I..."

"I'll have dinner with them. Now what else were you saying? I really need to go so hurry up." I snapped, turning my head to face the door, getting ready to walk out.

"I..."

"You what? Come on I don't have all day you know!"

"I ... m... mis...Oh never mind. I'll see you around Sakura." I watched Li walk past me out of the room, with his head hanging low. I sometimes wonder what would have happened if he didn't care about reputations.

* * *

Clubbing what a wonderful thing that was invented. I sure cant' get enough of this stuff. The drinking, the dancing, the weirdo's, life couldn't get any better than this. Life was good, I had on this short ass skirt that was black, along with a tube top that was black and red. I had big black leather boots with some red fishnets, I had a sliver crescent moon chain with a single diamond, and black bracelets. I was here with Tom, to do some so-called 'business'. I walked in and out of the crowed trying to find Tom. Where the hell is this kid. Soon I found him talking to some guys, so of course I walked up to him.  
"Don't worry, I'll get your money." Tom said holding a bag in his hand.  
"Good, I expect it here on Monday." Growled an older man around his yearly 30's.


End file.
